


More Bee than Butterfly

by venvephe



Series: The Snowglobe Series [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boxing & Fisticuffs, F/F, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on,” Gazelle laughs, swerving her punch like a dancer, flicking her sweat-damp hair out of her face with more elegance than most boxers possess in one finger. “I know you can bring more than this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Bee than Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineProjectZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProjectZero/gifts).



> For [DivineProjectZero,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/divineprojectzero) who prompted me, "I'm gonna throw you 'don't stop now' and I want you to choose between Hartwin and Roxelle for this :D"
> 
> Who am I kidding - of course I had to write Roxelle!
> 
> Alternate universe in which they both belong to a boxing/MMA gym and are sparring partners who take sparring, um. Beyond the mat. But not actually literally. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come on,” Gazelle laughs, swerving her punch like a dancer, flicking her sweat-damp hair out of her face with more elegance than most boxers possess in one finger. “I know you can bring more than this.”

Roxy grunts, shouts with frustration as she darts in again, on the offensive with a one-two punch - but Gazelle ducks, slips to the side like water, knocks her in the shoulder off-balance and then sweeps her legs out from under her, takes her  _right_  to the mat.

It’s late, and they’ve been at this for  _more_  than an hour; Roxy wipes the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, shoves onto her feet where Gazelle is waiting, pacing the ring as she waits like a panther, like a predator.

Roxy wouldn’t have chosen Gazelle has her first choice in sparring partner, and she’s sure Gazelle would say the same for her; doesn’t mean they aren’t good for each other in the worst of ways. 

They meet again in the middle, once Roxy’s shaken off the fall. They’re a flurry of fists, tight twists and blocked punches in a dance with ever-changing choreography - but it’s only another few minutes for Gazelle’s got Roxy on the mat,  _again._  

So Roxy wouldn’t have  _chosen_  Gazelle, but they’re both undeniably better fighters for having been paired together. It’s not easy, being a  _girl_  in a fighter’s gym, finding someone else who keeps late hours and won’t pull punches to spare a pretty face, who fights tooth-and-nail to be better, _stronger._  They’re well matched in that.

If she’s being honest with herself, Roxy kind of  _likes it_  when Gazelle takes her to the mat.

On the third round Roxy goes down again, but manages to hook her ankle behind Gazelle’s calf and brings her down too, a look of surprise on her face that’s viscerally satisfying, to Roxy. Gazelle catches herself at the last moment, bracketing Roxy’s hips with her hands, their knees tangled.

They stare at each other, flushed and breathing hard; Roxy feels herself throb between her legs as Gazelle shifts, her eyes darting down to the bitten red-pink of Roxy’s lips.

“You know, the thing about  _girls,”_ Gazelle says, pulling one hand away so she can undo the velcro of one glove with her teeth, “is that people think we’re all softness and pink and  _making love_.”

She gets the other glove off and then leans in, walks up Roxy’s body to pin one of her wrists to the mat, and Roxy’s breath hitches; Gazelle smirks, eyes liquid-dark. She still looks like a predator. “But there are those of us who like a bit of _rough.”_

Roxy resists the urge to rock her hips up into Gazelle’s thigh between her legs, but she lets her knees fall further apart, matches Gazelle’s smirk with one of her own. “So don’t stop now.”

Turns out Gazelle bites, but Roxy bites back. They’re  _very_  well-matched like that.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Kingsman writing and art, join me in pastel trash hell and follow me on [tumblr](http://venvephe.tumblr.com)!


End file.
